Union of Everett Ground Forces
The Union of Everett Ground Forces is a general terms used to describe the entire combined troop forces of all ground agencies. The Ground Forces consists of the Everetti Marine Corps, the Union of Everett Crisis Unit, the Union of Everett Militant Forces, the Planetary Security Forces, the International Patrol, the Automated Forces and the Homeland Defense System. Everett's total ground troop forces number in the tens of millions. Ground Forces Marine Corps The Everetti Marine Corps is the primary ground force military department under control of the Department of Defense. With the establishment of the Union of Everett, the three ground branches of the United States; the Marine Corps, National Guard and Army, were combined and formed into one single branch. The Everetti Marine Corps consists of 2,000,000 total human combat troops. Half of the Marines, 1,000,000 in number, are reserve forces. Marines must go through six months of training where they are taught various basic and advanced military combat training. They learn to drive tanks, use howitzers, Humvees, urban combat and when not deployed in a war, often train in war games and training scenarios throughout the year. Everett's standing military is considered extremely well skilled because of the constant training and exercise. Militant Forces The Union of Everett Militant Forces is the Union of Everett's special operations force, comparable with the British Special Air Service, United States Navy SEALs or Russian Spetznas, with a total standing force of 17,500 human combat troops. The Militant Forces are superiorly trained compared to Marines. To become a Militant Forces special operator, one must complete the required six months of Marines training at the minimum. After, recruits endure another one year minimum of training, learning various advanced tactics and extreme, long-term strenuous training including assassination, black ops, special operations, infiltration, interrogation techniques, helicopter flight schooling, fighter jet and large plane flight training, additional martial arts combat training, explosives, demolition and weapons diffusion including diffusing weapons of mass destruction. Maximum training may last for two years and then continue war games and training scenarios, like the Marines, from then on during off time. UECU The Union of Everett Crisis Unit is an elite federal law enforcement agency, comparable to the Militant Forces when compared with the military. The UECU is a federal police agency consisting of 15,000 highly trained federal agents. UECU agents may also be called officers. Agents primarily function as police officials who cover a wide range of duties. Each agent covers a county within each of the 40 states of the Union of Everett and its other territories, although any and every agent has total national and federal jurisdiction. Agents' duties include national security, counter terrorism, intelligence, immigration, border security, SWAT operations, hostage operations, disaster operations, basic police and law enforcement duties, patrol, medical response and can engage in federal agency operations such as the FBI, NAF, NSA, PCI or other agencies. Crisis Unit officers require a minimum of two fluently spoken languages in addition to English, basic paramedic and EMT training, advanced driving courses, advanced weapons training including sharpshooting, SWAT training and must have at minimum, a diploma in Criminal Justice, Law, Forensics or Police Sciences. Many UECU agents go on to learn emergency surgery, emergency medical aid and procedures, additional spoken languages and many have backgrounds in military training. Planetary Security Agency The Planetary Security Forces is a secretive military agency, known only to the President of the Union of Everett, Secretary of Defense, Department of Defense top-brass, Cyber Terrorism Task Force lead officials, Paranormal Control & Investigation lead officials, Union of Everett Militant Forces and top brass military generals. The PSF consists of some 650 Everett human combat troops and secret agents, all who are trained through the Militant Forces and then go on to work for the agency. Working with Intel from the CIA and NSA, the Planetary Security Forces work on global operations to combat serious high level threats from around the world, whether it be counter-terrorism, government infiltration, assassination, sabotage, spying, cyber warfare or disaster prevention including interception of arms trading, nuclear proliferation and other weapons of mass destruction diffusion, destruction or sabotage. To date, the Planetary Security Forces have disrupted at least a dozen serious global incidents in locations around the world. Four other nations currently participate in PSF operations, Israel, Taiwan, India and Iraqistan. The PSF also maintains an internet and cyber warfare division, capable of combating threats in cyberspace, including foreign nations that use cyber terrorism as a weapon of war. Highly trained computer experts working with the CTTF, hacking organizations (such as Anonymous), 4chanistan and other internet groups, work to combat nations and cyber terrorists. China has been the primary target of the secretive internet war and "internet Cold War" that has been brewing between Russia, China, the United States and Everett. Homeland Defense System The Homeland Defense System is an Everetti Department of Defense program established in 2005 when gun laws changed drastically in the nation. The HDS consists of a national federal registry of gun owners, a requirement of purchasing Class 3 firearms, that requires the registrant to join a domestic military emergency reserve force. The HDS can be activated by the Secretary of Defense and President of the Union of Everett in response to an invasion of the Everetti mainland, to assist in relief to natural disasters, or to assist in quelling rioting. HDS personnel, a civilian registrant of the HDS, would be required to activate and prepare to use their weapons in combat against invading enemy forces when enemy forces arrive within their registered location. HDS personnel additionally are required to face a two week crash course and training exercise in insurgent combat to prepare them for using their weapons in the event of such a crisis. At the final day of training, the HDS trainees must perform in a training scenario exercise against Everetti military soldiers using Simunition weapons to show their effectiveness. Afterwards, HDS personnel are urged to frequently visit local shooting ranges and learn to use their weapons and gain further marksmanship skill. Local, county, state and federal police and agencies retain command of HDS personnel, by following orders from military command and lead HDS personnel into their combat missions should an incident occur. Police and federal agents are automatically registered as HDS personnel as well and are required to be the first responders should a land invasion occur. The HDS is the largest standing military force in Everett with 71 million registered gun owners, 37 million of them registered as HDS forces. Non Class 3 gun owners, owners who own Class 1 or 2, may also apply and register as HDS, even though they do not own a Class 3 weapon. It must be understood that HDS personnel are not offensive forces, and would never be deployed outside of Everetti territory. The HDS is solely a national defensive force. Automated & Droid Forces The Everetti Automated Forces or simply Droid Forces area solely robotic military force in the Union of Everett consisting of 250,000 Hover Assault Droid Version 2 Combat Droids (HADv2CD). Under Everetti law, weaponized droids and robotics are required to be able to be disabled or destroyed by EMP as security measure from any robotic failure or system errors. The droids, also by law, cannot contain full artificial intelligence or learning computer technology, to prevent robotics and technology from becoming self aware. All Everetti droids are constructed with L.A.I. or Limited Artificial Intelligence programming, which requires that the droids be in contact with satellites and radio towers to perform operations and missions. These satellites relay to secure control centers in the Union of Everett where humans maintain control of droid forces' orders, telling them what to do. Droids have the ability to continue operation even in a communications failure. Once orders have been received, the droids will continue this operation until completed where they will then retreat to their designated standby location. Like with the military internet system, droids' computer language is encoded and written in a new system consisting of a language other than ones and zeros. This classified Everetti language cannot be altered or hacked with computers of ones and zeros language, preventing captured droids from being inspected by enemies. Everett's official statement regarding the classified language was that the droids ran on a system based on extraterrestrial technology acquired from downed UFOs. The Automated Forces play a limited multiple military role, functioning as an unmanned combat assistant for ground troops in combat situations, for air combat craft to quickly deploy an armed force into a combat zone, to be used for room clearing prior to human troops entering, as a bomb disposal unit, as a medic or supply unit and as an aerial reconnaissance drone. Divisions Military Marine Corps The Marine Corps is divided as such below. A "Force" in the Union of Everett military formation terms is equivalent of a field army, which contains an average of 150,000 Marine Corps soldiers. Marine Expeditionary Forces (MEF) contain an average of 75,000 troops total, each MEF formation. *1st Marine Expeditionary Force *2nd Marine Expeditionary Force *3rd Marine Expeditionary Force *4th Marine Expeditionary Force *5th Marine Expeditionary Force *6th Marine Expeditionary Force *1st Marine Force *2nd Marine Force *3rd Marine Force *4th Marine Force *5th Marine Force *6th Marine Force *7th Marine Force *8th Marine Force *9th Marine Force *10th Marine Force *11th Marine Force (1st Reserve Force) *12th Marine Force (2nd Reserve Force) *13th Marine Force (3rd Reserve Force) *14th Marine Force (4th Reserve Force) *15th Marine Force (5th Reserve Force) *16th Marine Force (6th Reserve Force) (2015) *1st Marine Aircraft Wing (Eagle Squadron) *2nd Marine Aircraft Wing (Eagle Squadron) *3rd Marine Aircraft Wing (Eagle Squadron) *4th Marine Aircraft Wing (Eagle Squadron) *5th Marine Aircraft Wing (Eagle Squadron) *1st Marine Logistics Group *2nd Marine Logistics Group *3rd Marine Logistics Group *4th Marine Logistics Group *5th Marine Logistics Group *6th Marine Logistics Group *1st Armored Division *2nd Armored Division *3rd Armored Division *4th Armored Division *5th Armored Division *6th Armored Division *1st Stryker Division *2nd Stryker Division *3rd Stryker Division *4th Stryker Division (2015) *1st MRAP Division *2nd MRAP Division *3rd MRAP Division *4th MRAP Division *5th MRAP Division *1st Light Cavalry Division *2nd Light Cavalry Division *1st Heavy Cavalry Division *82nd Airborne Division *101st Airborne Division Militant Forces *Militant Forces Regiment 1 *Militant Forces Regiment 2 *Militant Forces Regiment 3 *Militant Forces Regiment 4 (VIP Security Service) *Militant Forces Regiment 5 (1st Urban FUBAR) *Militant Forces Regiment 6 (2nd Urban FUBAR) *Militant Forces Regiment 7 (3rd Urban FUBAR) *1st Special Operations Wing (Kappa Squadron) *2nd Special Operations Wing (Kappa Squadron) *75th Ranger Regiment *4th Psychological Operations Group Civilian Homeland Defense System *Alabama HDS Authority *Alaska HDS Authority *Connecticut HDS Authority *Delaware HDS Authority *Florida HDS Authority *Georgia HDS Authority *Haiti HDS Authority *Hawaii HDS Authority *Illinois HDS Authority *Indiana HDS Authority *Kentucky HDS Authority *Labrador HDS Authority *Louisiana HDS Authority *Maine HDS Authority *Maryland HDS Authority *Massachusetts HDS Authority *Maya Coast HDS Authority *Michigan HDS Authority *Minnesota HDS Authority *Mississippi HDS Authority *New Brunswick HDS Authority *Newfoundland HDS Authority *New Hampshire HDS Authority *New Jersey HDS Authority *New York HDS Authority *North Carolina HDS Authority *North Colorado HDS Authority *Nova Scotia HDS Authority *Ohio HDS Authority *Ontario HDS Authority *Pennsylvania HDS Authority *Puerto Rico HDS Authority *Quebec HDS Authority *Rhode Island HDS Authority *South Carolina HDS Authority *Tennessee HDS Authority *Vermont HDS Authority *Virginia HDS Authority *West Virginia HDS Authority *Wisconsin HDS Authority *Yucatan HDS Authority Registered Militia Militias are registered to the government, funded, trained and legalized to possess class 4 weapons under federal gun laws. Militias are not directed or commanded during war time, therefore perform operations on their own accord. *III%'er Movement *Minnesota Counter Invasion Insurgency *Wisconsin Militia Group *Florida Insurgency Group *New York State Liberation Militia *Vermont Combat Squadron *Georgian Militia *Michigan Combat Militia *America's Jihad Squad (based in Virginia) **America's Jihad Squad (Maryland Division) **America's Jihad Squad (South Carolina Division) *Pennsylvania Militant Forces (not affiliated with Everetti military) *Louisiana Veterans Organization *American Liberation Front (based in Tennessee) **American Liberation Front (Mississippi Division) *I Kill Terrorists For A Living (IKTFAL) (based in Indiana) *Quebecuois Nationalist Militia **French Counter Invasion Regiment *Invasion Eradication Division (IED) (based in Kentucky) *The Continental Marines (based in Delaware) *Puerto Rican National Guard *Haitian Rebel Militia **Haiti Mountain Boys *North Coloradan Cowboys (North Colorado anti-U.S. separatist group) Native American Tribal Militias Native American militias are considered autonomous from the Union of Everett and therefore the Union of Everett is not responsible for the actions of tribal militant groups during combat. *Cherokee Nation Tribal Militia *Inuit Arctic Warfare Team *Labrador Inuit Reservation Militia *Adirondack Cavalry *Iroquois National Defense *Immigration & Naturalization Service (not affiliated with Everetti government.) *Militia 1492 Ranking Marines Commissioned Officers *General *Lieutenant General *Major General *Brigadier General *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major *Captain *First Lieutenant *Second Lieutenant Warrant Officers *Chief Warrant Officer-5 *Chief Warrant Officer-4 *Chief Warrant Officer-3 *Chief Warrant Officer-2 *Warrant Officer *Infantry Weapons Officer Enlisted *Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps *Sergeant Major *Master Gunnery Sergeant *First Sergeant *Master Sergeant *Gunnery Sergeant *Staff Sargeant *Sergeant *Corporal *Lance Corporal *Private First Class *Private UECU *Federal Director of the Union of Everett Crisis Unit *Federal Assistant Director *State Division Director *State Assistant Director *County Chief *Sergeant *Field Agent Weapons of the Ground Forces Vehicles Small Arms Rifles, Machine Guns & Sub Weapons Handguns & Pistols Launchers, Explosives, Mines Category:Union of Everett Category:Organizations